


COBALT BLUE SILK

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 (costume spoiler)<br/>Summary: The Royal enjoy some alone time after escaping a long boring feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COBALT BLUE SILK

  
  
  
**Title: COBALT BLUE SILK**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Lord Bayard, Lily, Merlin

**Spoilers: series 5 costume spoiler**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** The Royal enjoy some alone time after escaping a long boring feast.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA. I look forward to your comments.

**This is part of the Queen’s Couture series.**

**COBALT BLUE SILK**

The feast was dragging and Arthur was beginning to fidget in his chair. He looked over at his Queen and caught her trying to hide a yawn behind her napkin. He sighed in frustration.

Lord Bayard was as long winded as ever was it seemed. Arthur had been the one to insist that the neighboring ruler visit. He was not all that happy when Bayard greeted the new Queen and his eyes lingered a bit long on the neckline of the cobalt blue silk gown she was wearing.

After the tenth toast to the health of the Royal couple from Lord Bayard, Arthur heard a rustle of silk beside him. He looked at Guinevere when she pulled on his arm.

“You’re the King. Get us out of here.” Guinevere whispered.

“I can’t be rude to our guest.” Arthur whispered back.

“Hmph I can.” Guinevere stood and the room full of men stood as well. “Forgive me but I am felling a bit unwell. Good evening to you.”

A chorus of bows and “My Lady” was heard through the room. Arthur secretly smiled at her plan. Guinevere walked calmly from the room with her handmaiden trailing behind.

Arthur rose from his chair and smiled. “Please continue to enjoy the festivities. I must see to Queen Guinevere.” The room resumed its gaiety as Arthur walked out of the hall. Merlin came up behind him.

“Is Gwen ok? Should I get Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“No Merlin let him have his fun. It was just a ruse to get out of there. Is it me or has Bayard gotten even longer winded?” Arthur chuckled.

“It’s not you, trust me.” Merlin chuckled. “Will you need me tonight?”

“No go on back. Lily is helping Guinevere prepare for bed and I really don’t need any help.” Arthur waved him back to the feast.

“Thanks Arthur.” Merlin smiled and went back into the hall. He resumed his seat with the knights just as Leon was about to start another story.   

Arthur walked to their shared chambers and walked in. He was surprised to find Guinevere still dressed and the maid gone. “Where is your maid?”

“I sent her back to the feast. You should be able to help me out of this dress.” Guinevere stood and came up to Arthur and turned her back for him to unlace the back of the gown.

Arthur grinned as he carefully unlaced the gown. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as he finished. “All done.”

Gwen went behind the screen and came back out in a light nightgown. “Did you see my dressing gown?”

Arthur pulled his shirt over his head. “Nope. Do you really need it?”

“I wanted to brush out my hair.” Gwen said as she looked around. “There it is!”

Arthur went behind the screen with a sigh. He secretly hated that thick purple velvet robe. He changed to his sleeping pants and came back out. He sat on the bed and watched her brush her curls then start to braid her hair.

He went over and took her hands. “Leave it loose. You know I love to play with your curls.” He said smiling.

Gwen smiled back at him. “Arthur, it will be a mess in the morning.”

“I don’t care.” Arthur pulled her up and into his arms. “You are always the most beautiful woman in the world to me.” He captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Gwen put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He deepened the kiss and walked them back to the bed. He pulled the dressing gown off her shoulders and threw it towards a chair and missed.

“Arthur! That is why I can never find it.” Gwen protested.

“No matter. You won’t be needing this either.” Arthur pulled her nightgown up and over her head. He stepped back to admire his Queen a moment before taking her in his arms and lifting her onto the bed. He quickly removed his sleeping pants and joined her.

They made love slowly, savoring each touch and kiss. This was all still so new to them. It was as if they were in a dream that they did not want to wake from. They fell asleep in each other’s arms as they continued to dream of their future. 


End file.
